Pokémon X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Pokémon series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. April 26, 1999 Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. features from the Pokémon series: *2 playable characters *1 stage (Saffron City) *1 item (Poké Ball) **13 Pokémon *2 music tracks Playable characters Pikachu Pikachu is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. with his appearance from the original anime and his move sets from Pokémon: Red and Blue. He appears from an open Poké Ball. Special moves: *'Netural: Thunder Jolt': Pikachu releases electricity from his cheeks. This move wasn't in the RPG games, but was in the trading card games. *'Up: Quick Attack': Pikachu dashes as he moves in straight path and can even move at two angles too. Quick Attack is a Normal type move Pikachu can learn. *'Down: Thunder': Pikachu summons a thunderbolt above him and it falls straight to where he summoned it. Thunder is an Electric type move Pikachu can learn. Palette swap: *'No hat: ''1P: Pikachu's classic colors. *'''Red hat: ''2P and Red Team: Color based on Pikachu's shiny form, despite not yet appearing in Gen I games. Can also be based on alternate colors in ''Pokémon Stadium. *'Blue hat: ''3P and Blue Team' Can be based on alternate colors in ''Pokémon Stadium. *'Green hat: ''4P and Green Team' Can be based on alternate colors in ''Pokémon Stadium. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff is one of the four unlockable characters in the game, and is unlocked after clearing 1P mode for the first time. The design is taken from the anime and the move sets are from Pokémon: Red and Blue. Like Pikachu, she appears from a Poké Ball. Special moves: *'Neutral: Pound': Jigglypuff moves forward and punches at a short distance. Pound is a Normal Type move Jigglypuff can learn. *'Up: Sing': Jigglypuff sings as sound waves surround it. If an opponent is near it, he/she will fall asleep. Sing is a Normal Type move Jigglypuff can learn and is most notable in the anime. *'Down: Rest': Jigglypuff falls asleep for a little bit while any opponent near it can get damage. Rest is a Psychic type move Jigglypuff can learn. Palette swap: *'No bow: ''1P: Jigglypuff's classic colors. *'''Red bow: ''2P and Red Team'' *'Blue bow: ''3P and Blue Team: Nicknamed Jigglypuffs in Pokémon Stadium''can appear violet. *'Green bow: ''4P and Green Team: Nicknamed Jigglypuffs in ''Pokémon Stadium can appear cream-colored. Saffron City Pikachu and Jigglypuff's home stage, it takes place on three buildings, including the building in the middle being a Pokémon center. Skyscrapers including a giant model of a Pokéball representing Sabrina's gym are shown on the background. Sometimes a Pidgey, Fearow, Butterfree, or Moltres can be seen flying in the background. If a player stands near the open door on the roof they summon one of these Pokémon: *Chansey: tosses an egg containing an item (unless items are turned off). *Charmander: has a chance of exhaling fire. *Electrode: explodes quickly after appearing. *Porygon: lunges out very quickly dealing players near it with damage. *Venusaur: deals damage if touched and will sometimes used Razor Leaf. Poké Ball A recurring item from the Pokémon series. When picked up, it can be thrown to summon a Pokémon helper. This game has thirteen Pokémon. Pokémon Beedrill Beedrill summons a swarm of other Beedrills to attack the opponents. Blastoise Blastoise uses Hydro Pump as it shoots opponents with high pressure water. Chansey Chansey gives up three eggs after which can either contain items or can exploded after being thrown. Charizard Charizard uses Flamethrower attack as he rotates his head to the left and right. Clefairy Clefairy uses Metronome which randomizes its special attack. Goldeen Goldeen uses Splash attack while helplessly flop around the stage. Hitmonlee Hitmonlee remains motionless for a full second which it then uses Hi Jump Kick to attack at random opponents. Koffing Koffing releases Poison Gas from its pores. Meowth Meowth uses Pay Day as it scatters coins around itself. Mew Mew stays still on the screen for a few seconds and then flies away. Its chance of being summoned is 1/151. Onix Onix jumps to the top of the screen and uses Rock Tomb to release boulders from its body as they fall down towards the stage. Snorlax Snorlax jumps to the top of the screen and then inflates itself when using Body Slam as it falls down. Starmie Starmie flies around the screen aiming for a character to shoot at. Starmie then uses Swift and doesn't move after it starts firing. Music Tracks *'12': An orchestration of the traditional Pokémon title theme, heard on Saffron City. *'22': The victory fanfare of Pikachu and Jigglypuff is an orchestration borrowing elements from track 12. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Pokémon series: *4 playable characters *2 standard stages (Not counting the Event 26 stage built around Entei’s model) *1 item **29 Pokémon (plus an unavailable one) *59 trophies *4 music tracks Playable characters Melee fetures one starting character and three unlockable characters from the Pokémon series, including the two characters previously featured in the Nintendo 64 game. Pikachu Pikachu returns from the previous game and is once again a starting character. His look has been upgraded for the new console, but he doesn't resemble his look in any specific game. His palette swaps are the same of the previous game, but the red hat resembles Red's while the green hat resembles a cowboy's. His moveset is the same with only minor changes, one of the most notable having a non infinite Thunder Attack and Quick Attack dealing damage. Like every other character, he now also has a Side Special Move: *'Skull Bash'. Pikachu attacks by charging himself until he boosts sideways. This move is taken from a Normal Type attack in the Pokémon games, which goes into later installments even though Pikachu can't learn the move after Generation I. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff returns from the previous game and is once again a starting character. Its look has been upgraded for the new console, but he doesn't resemble his look in any specific game. It keeps its blue palette swap, but the others are a flower, a headband, and Peach's crown. Jigglypuff retains its original moveset, with some minor changes, such as putting opponents to sleep longer at higher percentages instead of lower. With the addition of the new Side Special attack feature in the game, Jigglypuff’s Pound attack is now her Side Special and she gains a new Neutral Special move, Rollout. It is a Rock-type move Jigglypuff can learn. In this game, she charges up her roll speed, but doesn’t stop until she fully slows down or hits an opponent. Mewtwo The 150th Pokémon in the Pokédex is a new unlockable character. It can be unlocked by filling a 20 hour time slot (example: two players only need 10 hours and four players only need 5 hours) or playing 700 matches in Vs. Mode. Its appearance doesn’t seem to be based on any game. His floating capabilities makes him good at recovery, plus he has good combos and powerful throws. He taunts by spinning around and crossing his arms while laughing sinisterly. Special moves: *'Neutral - Shadowball': Mewtwo charges up a ball of shadow energy in between his hands and can fire it when he wants. As Mewtwo charges up the ball, an opponent can also be damaged by it when in direct contact. Shadow Ball is a Ghost-type move Mewtwo can learn, but it’s ironic at the time since he’s a Pyschic-type, in which he’s weak to those types of attacks. *'Side - Confusion': Mewtwo grabs an opponent with telekinesis and spins them around. This move can reflects projectiles, but won't damage the projectile’s original owner. Confusion is a Psychic type move Mewtwo can learn, but it behaves differently in the games. *'Up - Teleport': Mewtwo teleports to a different location on screen and remains invulnerable during this moment. Teleport is a move Mewtwo can learn, but it could only learn this from TM in a Gen I game. *'Down - Disable': Mewtwo releases a short-range beam from its eyes that stuns the opponent he’s facing towards. If he uses Disable on an already dazed opponent, then the character will be launched. Disable is a Normal type move Mewtwo can learn, but the move actually disables the opponent from using its last move for four turns. This Disable acts more like Confusion in the games. Palette swap: *'Purple' (default) *'Red': Resembles one of Mewtwo's possible alternate color shades in the Pokémon Stadium games. *'Blue': Resembles Mewtwo's in-game sprite colors for Pokémon Red & Blue. Also used as an Easter egg in Pokémon Stadium. *'Green': Based on Mewtwo’s shiny colors. Pichu Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Pokémon series: *4 playable characters (6 if you count each Pokémon separately) *1 boss character (Rayquaza) *3 stages *1 item **31 Pokémon *76 trophies *38 stickers *14 Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Pokémon series: *6 playable characters (5 base characters, 1 DLC) *5 Smash Run enemies (3DS-exclusive mode) *4 stages across both versions: **3DS: 2 stages **Wii U: 2 stages *2 items **42 Pokémon *125 Trophies across both versions: **3DS: 85 trophies **Wii U: 96 trophies *25 Music tracks Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links